Eric Cartman and kenny
by battie29
Summary: Eric loves Kenny. Eric's p.o.v yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

~ok so this is my first fan fic ever. Im not awesome at writing stuff but I ran out of stuff to read so I wrote this. There's not enough CartmanxKenny love here. My grammar sucks really bad to so if you see a mistake just ignore it. I do not own south park or any of the characters in this story, and this is a YAOI! if you don't like that stuff don't have to read it. oh and I hate Wendy so Wendy bashing, and I love Butters but not in this story sry. Hope you enjoy :)~

It was two in the morning I was laying on my bed in the dark trying to get some sleep before school tomorrow. So I let my mind wander. I've always had troubles with insomnia even when I was a baby. My mom would have to sing to me for hours before I feel asleep, but as I got older she slowly stopped caring about me. When I was 5 she would disappear for hours at a time. Now I barley see her.

When I was little she would wait on me hand and foot. I could make her do whatever the hell I wanted if I pitched a big enough fit, but when I turned 16 that changed. It was my birthday and everyone had just left the party. I didn't want her to go out because it was my birthday so I started whining try and make her stay.

And she said the words I have always prepared for. With her fake loving smile she said " now now poopsiekins your 16 now you wont die if I leave so there's no need to stay anymore." That day the bitch just up and left for about a month. My mother now only comes back when she needs a place to crash and couldn't get one of her many her fuck buddy's to take her home. As of now I haven't seen her for a few days. I stopped counting the days a long time ago. I kind of hope she never comes back.

I grew up a lot and I don't need her anymore. Now she's nothing but a burden to me. Because when ever she is home she's fucking some one or high as shit. but lucky for me she's never here for more than a day at a time.

I know some people thought I was close to her and in a way I was but I was always prepared for this. She never was a good mother. Even when I was little she fuck any thing that moved and smoke whatever she could get her hands on. I was never her first priority, she would do what she wanted even if it traumatized me.

I think I really lost hope for her when I was 7 years old I came home from school and saw her laying on the couch, her legs spread while some guy in a pig mask smoking what I now know to be weed was fucking a lady with nothing but a collar on. It was the scariest thing iv ever seen. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room and cried all night. That was the night I lost all hope for her.

Even though I knew this I still wanted her to care. So I found ways to make her care. Something that would make her stop fucking around and would force her to be a parent. That's how I became a monster I did terrible things just to get her attention, but it never really worked. She let me do what ever the hell I wanted so she wouldn't have to be there, and over time being bad became a habit.

Now after years of being a "fat ass" no one ever yells at me or try's to stop me from doing stuff. They just accept it knowing they cant change me. There was that one incident with the dog whisperer guy. I was finally being given the kind of attention I needed from my mom, but once again she broke my heart. As soon as he left she went back to just giving me stuff so I would shut up. I knew the only reason she ever called him was to sleep with that guy...and to keep my school off her back.

The school gave up on me along time ago. Now I just do what I want with no real punishment. The only people that would stand up to me, make me feel normal was the people I called my friends Stain, Kyle, and Kenny. Especially Kyle. I liked Kyle the most out of all 3 of them. I loved how all I had to do was call him a Jew and he would go off. He even knew how to piss me off. I would often find myself thinking he was cute. I even found his Jew fro adorable.

I never really cared much for any of the girls at our school. They were all ether stuck up or just annoying. Non of them had the feisty personality I like.

But sadly once middle school was over I lost all that extra fat I had and in return gained nice strong muscles and grew to be several inches taller than the other boys, nobody made fun of me any more. I had got a bad reputation as the kid you never piss off. They were all scared of me, even Kyle.

Once my mom started to go out more the food supply in the house was getting rater low, and when the power cut out because mom forgot to pay the electric bill I new it was just a mater of time before she forgot to put food in the house all together. So I had to go looking for people who would hire a 15 year old.

I eventually found someone, a mean man that lived in the bad part of south park close to where Kenny lives. He pays me good money to deliver stuff to people all over south park. I make more than enough to buy myself food and pay the bills. There really isn't even a risk for me officer Barbrady is terrified of me, and for good reason. I warned him if he ever messed with me I would show him something worse than death, but I'm not even sure if he understood me. he responded to my threat with an okeydokey. He never really messed with me after that no matter what I did so I don't know.

The only person that treats me human anymore is surprisingly Kenny. He always faces me head on when I pick on him. I don't know why I didn't noticed sooner but I found out he's much better at everything than Kyle ever was. His insults are a lot funnier than Kyle's and when I get board of ripping on him he jokes around with me. He is one of the few people who can get my dark since of humor. He even has a dark side himself.

I cant believe I didn't notice him sooner. When we were young we would play super hero, he would be Mysterion I would be The Coon and we would fight and argue from early in the morning to late in the evening. I loved playing with him I just couldn't see it with Kyle in the way.

Kenny even had the looks I like. Where Kyle had frizzy curly red Jew hair. Kenny has soft baby blond hair that just makes you want to pet him. Not to mention Kenny's amazing big dark blue eyes. He even has the perfect body shape for me, he's shorter than me by 2 heads and he's skinny with cures more like a woman than a man.

I noticed that some of the older kids would pick on him because of his size. Needless to say I was unhappy, and stopped that crap before it ever really started.

When I told Kenny why I got I.S.S his eyes it up with surprise and happiness. He was so happy I stood up for him...for about 5 seconds then all the happy on his face melted and was replaced with anger. " I may not look like it but I can stand up for myself!" He really surprised me with that. He looked so cute trying to be tough but his short stature and big blue eyes could never pull it off. That's the day I found my self thinking about how much I love him, but sadly I could never tell him. I really don't want 2 mess up the only friendship worth keeping.

~I know its not that great but its all I got more chapters to come. maybe~


	2. Chapter 2

~ok first I would like to thank seddiever for being the 1st person to acknowledge this story so this face is to you :D . so making more chapters this one is about how Eric and Kenny became closer.~

summer break of sophomore year of high school

I hate my life. All my class mates have been asking me where iv been. All they want me is for me to go beat up some kid for them, not hangout. Stain and Kyle just think I'm avoiding them, but I really haven't, I have just been way to busy with work to play with them. While they get to go have crazy adventures I have to work. My life sucks!

The only person I ever get to hangout with is Kenny, and that's only because the little creeper lives so close to my bosses house, and the other day while I was getting ready to drop some stuff off at one of our best customer's house Kenny popped out of fucking no where and scared the shit out of me.

He started demanding I let him tag along. I hated that idea. My work can get a little crazy when the fucking druggies decide there not going to fucking pay me. Sometimes it will get so bad guns are used, and I refuse to let him get caught up in that shit. so to get him to back off I said something I knew would make him back off.

" GET YOUR POOR FAGOT ASS BACK TO YOUR SHITTY DUMP YOU CALL A HOUSE AND GET THE HELL OUT MY DAMN FACE!"

Kenny's the only person I try not to play the gay card with. Since Kenny's dad is a huge homophobe, and he abuses Kenny every chance he gets. Just to try and stop him from being gay. So far he hasn't done any real damage, Kenny's big brother Kevin will stand up to there father be for it goes to far, but Kenny has to put on a mask around others. He will spout some shit bout how hot some chick is or how huge her tits are but its all for show. Just to prove to his dad he's straight. I decided a long time ago that as soon as I can convince Kenny to just live at my house, without me looking like a total loser, his dad is done for. Kenny's the only person I can relax around. I know about his dad and he knows about my mom we understand each other in a way. We know what not to make fun of and we never cross that line. Until now that is.

Instead of leaving like I had planed he just stood there with a blank expression. After about 5 minutes of awkward. He cracked a smile and said " You don't honestly think I'm just going to let you work your self to death all by your self do you son of a crack whore." to say I was shocked would be a understatement. His words hurt and touched me at the same time but I couldn't really blame him. I figured he wasn't gong to leave no mater what I did so I would let him tag along for now.

The first time he went with me to work I had planed to do everything as safe as possible and make him stay out side. That is not what happened. He proved him self to be a lot more use full than I thought. He was a lot better with the map than I was and so I made him in charge of directions and in some of the more extreme cases when I got hurt he would drive me back home to take care of my wounds.

Truthfully I loved having Kenny around. He made me feel less lonely. He even started sleeping at my house...In my bed. It was a bitter sweet friendship.

...

Today is a boring day. I showed up at work only to be kicked out there was no orders today. I started walking back home when Kenny did that thing where he comes out of nowhere and suggested that we hang out with the guys, but to be honest I didn't really feel like dealing with people today. So me and Kenny went to starks pond to just chill. We weren't really talking just relaxing in each others company when some snobby lady and her little dog came running by, gave us a "I'm so much better that you fags" look, Kenny was just about to start some shit when all of a sudden a squirrel ran down a tree right in front of the dog and into the bushes. The little dog got so excited he ran in front of the lady to chase the squirrel, this made the leash rap around the lady's feet. Splash. The lady feel face first into the pond.

A gentleman would have got up and helped the lady out of the pond. To bad for her we were not gentlemen. We both burst out laughing so hard Kenny fell to his knees. The lady herd us and quickly scurried out of the pond. She came right up to Kenny got in his face and said_ "THIS IS YOUR FALT ISNT_ IT!" "What! you cant blame me for your dumbass dog." she looked like she was going to kill Kenny. In order to make her go away I whistled for the dog and sure enough it came running I picked it up and said with the cold voice I save for work "if you care at all for this mutt you better take it and leave." Thankfully she did and rather quickly at that.

I turned back to Kenny to help him up but stopped when I saw a unreadable look in his eyes but it was gone as soon as I saw it. He beamed up at me with his big blue eyes and said "thank you Eric." The fact that he used my first name made it that much more special. So much so that it made me blush a little bit so before he could see it I turned to walk away but was stopped when something came crashing in to my back.

Kenny had jumped on my back holding himself up with his arms around my neck and his legs around my waste. As an automatic reaction I shot my arms back to make sure he didn't fall on his ass and got hurt. Well I got 2 handfuls of a very nice ass.

Kenny jumped at the unintentional grope. I froze realizing just what has happened. Then the bitch started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Now when I get embarrassed I get angry, and Kenny knew this all to well. " get the FUCK off me. NOW!." "wow man just chill I'm really tiered and my legs hut like hell from all this walking we been doing lately. Pls Eric carry me home." If it was anyone else I would have dropped there ass on the ground but it wasn't anyone else it was Kenny. So I started walking the long walk back home. After all Kenny didn't weigh near enough to cause me any problems, and he was just the right size to carry comfortably.

By the time I got back home Kenny was asleep. So I carried him in the house and upstairs to my bed and started to lay him down when I realized my hands were still on his ass, but what really surprised me is that he didn't say anything about it. In my shock I kind of just dropped him on the bed. The bounce scared him awake and he grabbed my shirt collar, pulled me onto the bed and snuggled into my chest. When I asked him what he thought he was doing using me as a teddy bear he mumbled something that made me freeze. "I love you Eric."

I was shocked, when I went to ask him to repeat him self he was already fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

omg I Hate! my lap top: I had almost finished this shit 3 different times and my laptop did some stupid shit and erased it all 3 times. The only reason I keep trying was EmiSempai thank you man u like motivated me. Im kinda mean to Butters in this ch and Wendy bashing lol i kind of hate her.

Today has been weird.

It all started when I woke up this morning. I was in a unusually deep sleep. I never sleep that well, So I was enjoying myself when my pillow started moving. I really didn't want to get up though so I just held on tighter to make it stop.

It worked for a while, but it started again. "OMG ERIC GET OFF I NEED TO PEE!

I lifted my head up and saw a cute little blond with watery blue eyes. "Kenny dude you ok you look like your about to cry."

"No I need to get up Iv been trying to wake you up for like a hour"

At the time I didn't realize what was stopping him so I looked down. I had been using his stomach as a pillow. My arms were wrapped around his waste and I was laying between is legs.

"oh..."

"yah oh now let me up"

I lifted my self up so he could escape. He shot up and ran to the bathroom.

I couldn't believe we got so close and I was so relaxed. That's one of the many reasons why I love him. I can be my self around him.

I look at the clock its around 4:00am we don't have to get up for a few more hours. School don't start till 8:00. I would just skip school but Stan and Kyle said they had something to tell us. I honestly I don't care what they have to say I would much rather stay in bed all day with my little blond.

AHHHHHHHHH! *crash*

"KENNY!"

I got up and ran to the bathroom. Thankfully the lock on the door broke along time ago when my mom passed out and hit her head in there. I had to break it to get to her.

I ripped the door open and saw Kenny (fully clothed) in the bath tub with the shower running.

"OMG...YOUR FUCKING CAT TRIED TO KILL ME" yelled a pissed Kenny

I turned and saw Mr. Kitty siting in the sink.

"ha-ha...ha-ha...AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"...You fucking fat ass" said Kenny as he went to stand up but he slipped on the wet floor "ow"

I stopped laughing and turned off the water. I grabbed a clean towel and picked Kenny up out off the tub. I sat him on the edge of the sink and went to find him some dry cloths. All I could find that wouldn't just fall off him was a shirt that was to small for me, but it would probably still be to big for him. He's going to complain but I certainty wont.

I walk back to the bathroom to see Kenny pouting and glaring at Mr. Kitty. I told him the clothing situation. He didn't seem to upset. I went back to the bed and waited for him to come back.

When Kenny finally did get back he was pulling the bottom of my shirt down (it only went down to his upper thighs) and it hung off one shoulder. "dude couldn't you find me some pants." he asked me.

"nope" I smirked

"you pervert"

Kenny looked amazing in my shirt I just wanted to push him down on my bed strip him of my shirt and show him how much I really love him.

Kenny crawled back in bed and snuggled up to me. normally I would be so worried I would ruin our friendship and would push him away but I decided to just relax this once and see what happened. I turned to face him and pulled him closer. He stiffened in surprise but looked up at me and smiled his heart warming smile while he melted into my arms. After a while we both fell back to sleep. We needed our rest if we were going to school in a few hours.

I hate school. I hate it with a passion, and with this morrnings drama im exasted. Kennys even worse he's so sleepy he can barly stand. I basicly have to drag him to school. I would love to just go home, but stupied Stan and Kyle said they have something imprtant to tell us.

"Kenny dude watch where your going man" I say as I pulled him out of the path of some chicks.

We finaly find Stan and Kyle in an empty class room lips locked. To be honest im not all that suprized I always knew theyed end up together. I look over to see how Kennys takeing it. He smiles a little I know hes happy for them we both are, but i have a reputation to keep so with a wink to Kenny to let him know im about to be a ass

"Hey you fagots go get a room"

They part and look over at us. Kyles face red with embaresment at being caught "shut the hell up fat ass"

I responded with " relax Kyle im just teasing I always knew you were gay for Stan Kyle"

"Hes right dude you could see this coming for along time" said Kenny

"oh you mean like you and Cartman" chimed in Stan

I shot Stan my famus shut up befor I kill you look.

Stan knew beter than to fuck with me "im just being real. You guys so got a thing for each other...you" he said pointing to Kenny" even live with him" he said pointing to me.

We both look at each other

~time skip~

The day went on mostly normal. Except for the fact every girle in the entire school has gone insane. Stan and Kyle actoly got a lot more suport than I thoght they would.

Most all the girls in the school love it. They even made a fan club called StYle. Since the girls love them so much the guys cant even make fun of them without geting yelled at.

The only person who might cuals them real truble is Wendy Testaburger. She thinks her and Stan are still together but he got over her inmiddle school.

I have never liked Wendy, she thinks shes so much better than everyone else. She has been doing little bitchy things to Kyle since she found out about there relationship. Be fore lunch she had made fake pics of Kyle kissing other dudes.

When they found out they were supper pissed off. By the end of the day Stan was ready to kill Wendy.

It was last block and I desided I had enofe of these fucktards so Iwent to go play with stuff in my locker, its not like I'm going to get in truble.

"ERIC!"

Theres only one person in this school who calles me that. Kenny

"what"

"I need to talk to you dude"

He grabed my hand and pulled me into the boy restroom.

"What crawled up your ass man"

Istead of ansewring me he starts inspecting the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing Kenny"

"Shut up fat ass"

"Hey! im not fat"

Kenny found butters at the urinals with his pants athis anckles "Butters!"

Kenny has never liked butters I think it cauls when ever something happend to him we replased him with butters. To be honest i dont care for Butters much ether hes way to stupid for me to hang out with and not get pissed off.

"Oh hi Kenny" smilled Butters

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" growled Kenny some times he can be a btch.

Butters stuttered "I cant just stop Kenny but Iwill be done in a second"

"hmm" Replyed Kenny as he prosedes to through Butters out into the hall where he triped over his pants and ran into Mr. Mackey.

Kenny slamed the door shut and locked it. He turnd and said " We have to do something about that litte bitch Wendy"

"what did she do"

" Shes bullying Kyle I found him in the looker roomlast block crying becauls of something she did. I even over hered her taking to her lackys about telling Kyles mom"

It took me a while to understand what all he just said but once i figured it out I was just as pissed as him.

So I thought of a way to make her back off.

I smirked "I have a idea thats just perfict for Wendy but i will need your help Kenny."

" I would love to Eric" Kenny mached my smirk.

We understod each other.

~so that was frustrating lol. and I just realized I didn't explain how the water was turned on so Kenny had hit it while he was falling and it turned on. Still a few more ch to come~


End file.
